


No Further

by Sheikahwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, It's just development and character growth, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Slow Build, We love Claude, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: He was trying to keep it formal. There was no reason to relish in small talk and explain everything that had happened.---Claude constantly keeps himself in check, reminding himself that his relationship with his friends are strictly to benefit himself and his country. It only takes time for him to realize there's a deeper feeling between the three of them.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	No Further

**Author's Note:**

> My Dimiclaudeleth agenda.

It can't go any further than this.

He thought that to himself as he sat at the table, eating dinner with the couple. 

"We’re glad you’re here," Byleth smiled.

"Anything to strengthen the bond,” was his reply. It was quick and as emotionless as possible.

He was trying to keep it formal. There was no reason to relish in small talk and explain everything that had happened. Two years had passed, and they knew he was King of Almyra now, wanting to break the border. There was no need to become more than acquaintances and form a treaty, and their countries could just go their own ways. He could get out of their hair as fast as possible.

"Well, we missed you. And you had promised we would meet again in the years to come,” Dimitri added in, taking a bite of his steak.

Claude shrugged, picking at the vegetables on his plate. He waved his fork, "And I also said you'd go easy on me. I guess we'll see about that tomorrow in the meeting."

The meeting was fine. In fact, it was more than fine. Claude was shocked at the propositions Dimitri and Byleth were making to break the border and increase peaceful relations with his country. It was so outlandish to some of the other nobles in the room, Dimitri would raise his voice to the point of protecting Claude’s ideas of forming a peaceful world. He was touched, more than expected. Dimitri and Byleth wanted this too, it seems. And he was fine with that.

It can't go any further than this.

The dinners became more casual. His jokes became more frequent, and his manners loosened up more as the trips passed. The third trip was free for them, as Dimitri and Byleth planned. They suggested time together would be great for them to catch up.

Claude tried to keep it within the realm of business--but when letters came in every week, questioning how he was, what he was doing, and if he was enjoying life and his duty, he couldn't help it. They were far too excited to share their lives with him, and he only felt it was right to return with the same enthusiasm.

He noted how much the couple truly loved each other. Dimitri explained how Byleth would take trips to Garreg Mach, and how they would reminisce about their time there. For some reason, a lot of the time, the conversation always ended up reaching to discussing Claude. Reading letters like that made Claude’s face turn red, so he opted to reading them in private usually. His smile was too large for anyone to question him on it.

Because truth be told, he would think of them too.

They rode their horses out to the countryside the free week they had. Byleth laid out a blanket for them onto the grass. Claude turned for one moment to the horse to remove the picnic basket, only to hear a roar of laughter. Her and Dimitri fell down onto the blanket, smiling and laughing. Claude stared as he held the basket.

Their eyes fell towards him, a smile on their faces. Claude told himself not to read into it, but it made him feel warm. It made him feel  _ wanted _ . 

They sat up and waved for him to sit between them with the basket.

“Dried fruits. The sun is so hot, it practically bakes them into deliciousness. It’s one of our staple dishes at the feasts and it always has to be present.”

He held out the plate to the couple, and they each picked up a fruit. Byleth sighed at the sweetness, and Dimitri seemed to enjoy the texture.

“Thank you for sharing something that’s so important to you with us,” Dimitri said, taking another fruit. “We hope to visit Almyra one day soon. That is, if you’ll allow us.”

He tapped his finger to his chin, “Geez, your kingliness. Not sure about that one. I’d have to roll out the red carpet and warn the country that the kindest man and woman on this planet are visiting.”

He laughed, his face turning red. Byleth smiled, “That’s funny, because that’s how we introduce you here.”

Claude rolled his eyes, putting the fruit tray down to the side. “Would you really like to visit? We can plan a trip soon if your country wouldn’t mind me stealing you both away.”

“As long as you would welcome us, we would love to,” she smiled.

“Deal.”

After dining with the wine, cheese, and a few cured meats, they laid back, staring at the sky, carefree and satisfied.

Dimitri and Byleth took Claude’s hands into their own.

“I like to know you’re here,” Byleth whispered. “You’re really here.”

“It’s so nice to have you back in our lives.”

Claude fought a smile, his fingers curling around their hands.

It can't go any further than this.

He made a joke. Their conversations were turning more playful, airy, and romantic. Claude never read into it more than friendly and jokingly banter between the couple. After all, they were married.

"Well, I mean, you two are both just absolutely blessed with the best looks. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of you two in different ways during the academy. And, of course, especially now."

Her face turned red, then Byleth began giggling. They were alone, pouring themselves into various books in the library. Of course, there was a bottle of wine sitting at the end of the table, nearly empty. It made them more comfortable, enough to say what was hiding for so long.

"Do you have any relations, Claude?" She asked, playing with the corner of the page.

He shook his head in reply, "None stand out. I settled on my life of solitude a while back. My options I had eyes for are no longer free, but they are happier than I feel I could ever make them."

He let out a gentle sigh. He was over it, but it never stopped him from thinking about it. It was probably more frustrating than anything to fall for Dimitri’s looks so early on in the academy, only for distance to grow between them when Byleth arrived to Garreg Mach. His heart took a second direction, but he was still holding onto him too while chasing her.

But they had each other, and that was good.

"As long as they're happy, right?"

Byleth smiled, her hand reaching across the table. She stood up, leaning over their piles of books, kissing his lips softly.

He froze, unable to comprehend her warm lips against his. He couldn't believe the sensation he felt. Her lips were so soft and gentle. The kiss felt so...real and genuine. When she moved away, she had one of the softest smiles he had ever seen. He was happy, though his face had a hard time expressing it.

She whispered gently, "They're happiest to have you back."

***

“I do think the Alliance back with you is the most productive way for this treaty to go,” Dimitri persuaded. “I know we’re out of the meeting, but please, consider it.”

Claude shook his head, “Dima, I really did something so selfless and genuine, like giving back the Alliance, and you want to burden me all over again with it?”

He watched as the king’s face turned from puzzled to a frown instantly. “O-oh...Claude I’m so sorry--”

The king of Almyra laughed, bending over and slapping his knee. He gazed up towards Dimitri, rubbing a tear from his eye, “I’m teasing. Listen, I’ll take it back, if you really want me to.”

Dimitri opened his mouth, wanting to comment on the joke. “I do. I truly do.”

Claude nodded, “That’s fine. I’ve got Almyra under control anyway, I think they’re finally accepting me.”

“I’m so sorry it took so long for them to be acquainted with you,” Dimitri frowned.

Claude waved a hand, “No worries. I put up with it. It’s over.”

“I just...I believe you deserve more than what you get, Claude. I do. I think you, too, deserve the world, and all of the kindness in it.”

From nowhere, Claude felt a pair of lips on his cheek. It was quick, but it said a thousand words.

"You deserved so much more than those hardships. Pay no mind to those who still question you."

Claude touched his cheek, eyes going wide from the innocent kiss, "Dimitri…" 

He rubbed the back of his head, looking away sheepishly, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable? I just thought that--"

Claude placed his finger on his lips, "No, I was going to say...I never pinned you for the affectionate-friend type. You and Byleth both...are very affectionate with me."

Dimitri nodded, his face growing red. "If you’re uncomfortable, please tell us." he chuckled, "My apologies. I've never been this affectionate with someone else besides her. Allow me to warm up. You are important to me."

Claude chuckled, “I’m not too used to it either. How about we warm up to it together?"

  
  


It can't go any further than this.

They warmed up alright. 

It was the middle of the night, and the trio was still awake, sharing stories by the fireplace in the couple’s room. By the time Claude was continuously yawning, he stood up and stretched, bidding them good-night. His pace was halted with a hand on his wrist, tugging him back.

“Stay,” Byleth said, giving him a little tug.

Claude gazed into their eyes, both filled with complete love and care, and smiles that felt immensely genuine too.

“Nice joke,” he snorted, not wanting to believe it to be true.

There was no waver in their expression, except Dimitri frowning at it being thought of as a joke.

“We aren’t,” she pulled at him again. “Please.”

There was a pause. He looked to Dimitri, who was beginning to look a bit upset at the idea that he didn’t believe them, and Byleth, who kept her smile. Looking back, perhaps the hand holding and small kisses on the cheek were the confirmation he needed to know they were being honest.

He nodded, replying with an ok. The couple stood up to get ready to turn in.

He watched as Byleth and Dimitri stripped to their smallclothes. Claude froze, watching as Dimitri turned his head to him.

"O-oh, Claude...are we making you uncomfortable? We can be a bit more modest, if you'd like--"

He shook his head quickly, "No! No. I wasn’t expecting this treatment. I'm sorry--" he peeled off his tunic, opting to keep his baggy pants on for care of the couple.

They slid into bed between the sheets, muttering and giggling for a moment. Claude slipped in behind Dimitri, hugging the edge of the bed.

"No no," he chuckled, turning to face Claude. He felt two large arms around him, lifting him up and turning him to the other side of the king.

Byleth smiled, her hands tracing up his arm, "We share you. No favorites."

Claude smiled as they buried their faces against him, littering him with a few kisses before whispering good-night.

It can't go any further than this.

He swore, it was an accident. He swore he would never do something like that on purpose. He couldn't believe he had walked in on his friends, nude, grasping at each other's bodies. 

He walked in, cursed, made an apology, turning his eyes (as best he could) and turned back around while closing the door. There was the sound of someone springing to the floor, and the door opened.

"Hey!"

He waved his hands at Byleth, who had a blanket wrapped around her front side lazily "Listen, I really didn't--"

"No, hush! Come here--in the room," she smiled, waving a hand.

He furrowed his brow, freezing for a moment. He was hesitant with his steps, but she continued to wave her hand. He followed her inside the grand room. Dimitri was on the bed, sitting up, with the blanket tossed over his lower half of his body, his hands resting as if concealing himself.

Byleth sat on the edge of the bed, holding the blanket close to her, "Dimitri and I have been discussing this for a bit now. You don't have to say yes, but we thought you might be open to the offer."

Dimitri cleared his throat, "Claude, you're so important to us...and we would like to have you in bed with us."

Claude froze. "Me? With you two?"

"Yes, Claude. I know I can be possessive of Byleth, but I think you underestimate how much we truly care about you. We want to show you how much we love you."

He opened his mouth, words failing him. He admitted, he'd dream of this. He pleasured the idea of being with them in bed, and now he was going to live his fantasy. He nodded with a "yes" trying not to sound overly excited.

But he saw their faces light up, and couldn't fight a smile himself.

The blanket dropped to the floor, her hands stroked his face, and his hand touched her waist.

He sat on the bed, feeling Dimitri approach from behind, his hands roaming the front of his body.

"We need to get you down to our outfits, don't you think?" He chuckled. 

Claude was, for the first time in his life, speechless. Their hands explored his body, and it took no time for them to realize how loud Claude would be. 

"Have you done this before?" 

"Twice. One for each. I thought I would figure out what I enjoyed more, but they both have their perks."

"Pardon if I'm being too nosey, but have you done this with someone you love?" Dimitri asked.

He shook his head, "No."

"I hope tonight changes that."

Peak ecstasy.

The amount of love that was pouring out of their mouths, buttering up Claude and making his heart race. The way their hands followed every curve of his body, how his hands could touch and feel the scars on Dimitri and the soft flesh of Byleth. He kissed them both on the lips, whispering their names, asking what made him feel good.

Dimitri pushing into him, Byleth's hips rolling onto him. He gasped as he gripped their hair. A tap of their fingers and he was arching his back, whining their names like a prayer, toes curling. God, how did this happen. There was no way this wasn’t his imagination. 

His hand reached toward Dimitri's, holding him tightly. Byleth pressed her lips onto his, interlocking her fingers with him. Claude peaked, their names stumbling from his mouth with a loud cry, and his companions lovingly pushing him through the pleasure, drawing it out until he was reduced to breathing. Their arms covered him, as they moved in close to his chest. His heartbeat was fast, being surrounded by people he enjoyed the most.

It can't go any further than this.

They were pregnant and surprised him with a letter. He nearly crushed it on accident. He was frustrated.

After all the time of them being together, it was going to be crushed by a child. Their time was never going to be theirs again.

Maybe he cried. Maybe he was jealous, and he felt like he wouldn't be important to them anymore. All those lovely mornings and late nights would be so different. But, when they presented the letter opener in the shape of a dagger, he couldn't say no to being the child's godfather. He couldn’t be upset to the only two people who wanted him in their lives. He couldn’t turn back on the love he was given.

It can't go any further than this

The Alliance was to Claude once more. The celebration was a large feast, with all of their past friends invited. It was a beautiful time of true appreciation and unity, and everyone who was there to celebrate was there to praise the three for bringing Fodlan closer to complete peace.

"Sneaking away, just like the Ball at the monastery?”

Claude was on the balcony, taking in the fresh air of the ocean from the coast Derdriu. It reminded him of his past, but now it would remind him of what was to come.

“Oh, you both know me so well. I don’t do crowds, and, lucky for me, neither do you two. So I’m not alone anymore out here.”

“You never could be alone with us around,” Byleth smiled, snaking her arm into his. “But we wanted to talk to you about something that’s been on our minds.”

Dimitri cleared his throat, "Claude, you have changed the world and shaped the future, with us by your side. You are our family, and we love you beyond what words can express. You bring us so much joy, and we never want you to ever feel alone again."

Byleth stepped back from him, standing beside Dimitri, holding his hand. "Claude von Riegan, we would like to ask to be wed to you. Not only will our bonds between countries be strengthened, but personally, we have fallen for you, and want to stay with you forever."

"We love you. With everything we are. As ourselves, and as a couple."

Dimitri pulled a box from behind his back, opening it to reveal a silver ring. It had both colored stones of Byleth's and Dimitri's rings, along with a design of the Riegan crest.

He wanted to say how this was a prank. He knew deep down this had to be a prank. He couldn’t let himself believe…

Their eyes. The same eyes that followed him all this time through his life. It was two pairs that could never leave him, and they were engraved into his mind. Two sets of eye full of love, respect, and care.

“So, this isn’t a Dimitri joke?” he questioned with a grin, knowing they were honest this time.

They shook their heads, "We love you, Claude."

“I just wanted to hear you say it.”

He smiled, held out his hand with his fingers spread. Together, Byleth and Dimitri slid the ring on his right ring finger. He let out a laugh. The laugh was followed by tears pouring from his eyes, and Claude couldn’t remember the last time he cried from happiness.The couple embraced him, their waterworks following just after.

It couldn't go any further than this.

  
  



End file.
